Project Shield
by The Hungriest Of Bears
Summary: Alita Lorien. A super genius with a special charm that can protect her from anything as long as it's charged. She meets the Young Justice team at Cadmus and helps them escape, but just what is she hiding behind those glasses? Kaldur'ahm X O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, please don't kill me! I just had to write this, if didn't I would have never been able to move on to other stories. I'm sorry for my sad attention span and lack of interest in my other stories at the moment. Please forgive me! Hopefully you will all like this. Please enjoy~

* * *

><p>Typing away I was slowly creating a new weapon for project <em>Shield. Shield<em> was my way of protecting myself after using my _powers_. Each weapon had traits from super heroes or villains, each one was unique in its own way and very powerful. So far I had only created one, but one was enough to keep me alive.

My name is Alita Lorien. I'm a scientist at Cadmus labs. I suppose others consider me a super-genius and maybe even a meta-human. But I would only consider myself smart and nothing else. I am unbelievably weak,completely timid around people, and unable to stand up to anyone on my own. When I am alone, however, everything is different.

Eight months, that is how long I have been here at Cadmus. Desmond was nice, at first, but now he is a total douche with an inferiority complex. Whenever he talks to me about projects I feel like he needs to be superior, so he yells and gets mad at all the little mistakes we, the staff, only bright side to this was that he believed that I would never betray him, which allowed me complete access to all of the files in Cadmus.

At the moment I was supposed to be working on Project Kr, the making of Superboy, the clone of Superman. At first I was not happy about _making_ him, especially since Desmond would be controlling him with the Genomorph Gnomes. But eventually I began to like it only because it gave me the information I needed to take control over Cadmus.

I began to make mental notes about the Genomes that were always activated and what they were teaching him. "Wait if those Genomes can teach him everything does that mean they can control him too?" Contemplating the answer for a bit longer I decided I had to create a counter-measure for the Geonomes in case Desmond tried to use them against me.

That was all 5 weeks ago. Right now there are 3 intruders, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin, I figured it was now or never to test out the Genome-counter, I had created only days before, along with several other weapons that I had created out of either boredom or the spur of the moment type thing.

I carried with me several things, the Genome-counter, soldier pills that enhanced speed and strength for a limited amount of time, and a sample of the blockbuster formula that I created from the data on the main computer, all of these items were stored in a backpack designed to be very durable and able to protect its contents well.

Throwing off my lab coat and fixing my glasses I opened the door,"Well... now or never. I suppose.", and I stepped out into the hallway and began running towards Project Kr on sub-level 52.


	2. Meeting the Sidekicks!

Hello, so yes i know that I should e working on the other fics I have pending, but I couldn't help it! I got this idea for young Justice and just had to start writing or it would have never left me alone. So please don't kill me and maybe enjoy?

* * *

><p>Kaldur'ahm's P.O.V.<p>

Kid Flash, Robin, and I were staring down the elevator shaft.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin mumbled before shooting his gun and heading down.

Kid flash and I looked at each other before jumping in and following Robin.

Robin's rope ended and we jumped onto the ledge of the shaft. Robin hacked the security system and I opened the door. What was on the other side was a complete shock.

Kid Flash ran off before I could stop him,"Kid Wait!"

He ran until he stopped suddenly, he slid past some giant monsters almost getting squished. Robin and I caught up to him and were met by a strange little imp creature that stared at us, "No, nothing odd going on here..." I said sarcastically.

We reached yet another door that Robin hacked into, it revealed a room with walls lined with strange creatures that generated electricity.

Robing looked at the room in awe,"Ok, I'm officially whelmed..."

Kid Flash walked down the hall looking at the creatures, "This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world." He turned to me, "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these things...Must be what they're bred for."

I looked at the wall, "Of course, even the name is a clue. Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth."

Robin walked beside me, "And this Cadmus creates new life too." He stepped to the control panel, "Let's find out why."

Suddenly another voice came from the shadows,"They are called Genomorphs." A woman, no a girl walked out gesturing to the creatures.

I got into a defensive stance, "Who are you?"

She held up her hands innocently, "No need to attack...I am not going stop you guys. No worries."

Kid Flash looked her up and down, "Now what is a pretty thing like you doing here?"

I could see her look down and blush, "Well, I work here. I helped create some of these Genomorphs although I have only been here for about 6 months."

Robin suddenly began to talk, "Look at these stats! Supper strength, telepathy, razor claws these are living weapons!"

The girl spoke again, "Yeah I know...But, there is... an even worse one on the bottom floor...Project Kr."

I looked at her questioningly, "What is project Kr?"

She opened her mouth to speak but Robin beat her to it, "Oh, here's the file...ugh it's too encrypted I can't..."

He was then cut off by guardian, "Don't move!" He and his team of genomorphs ran up to us until he stopped, "Wait...Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right." Robin joked to Kid Flash.

I turned my attention back to the girl but she was gone, confused I looked back at Guardian, "I know you...Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash questioned.

"I think that's my question boys, I'm chief of security. You're trespassing." He then put his hands on his hips. "But we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

He and Kid Flash talked for a bit longer before Guardian ordered his Genomorphs to attack us. We fought back until we could escape to the elevator that Robin was already hacking into.

Kid Flash looked at him accusingly, "Way to be a team player Rob!"

Robin smiled, "Weren't you right behind me?"

The elevator opened and they both ran in, I was still running with the creatures right behind me. I barely made it in on time before the creatures could jump in.

We looked at the numbers that were slowly decreasing, "We are headed down?"

Kid flash pointed up, "Dude, out is up."

Robin narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me? Project Kr is down. On sub-level 52."

I stepped in between them, "This is out of control. Perhaps..." I walked past them and turned to face them, "Perhaps we should contact the league."

Before I could get an answer the elevator made a ding and the doors opened.

Robin ran off as Kid Flash and I looked at each other. He shrugged, "We _are_ already here." He then left to catch up to Robin.

I sighed before following them both,_ We are in farther than we planned..._


	3. Getting Out of Here

hi there! Again so sorry for not updating my other stories, but this one just started flowing and before I knew it I had three chapters done! So please enjoy and don't go grabbing for your sharp and pointy objects to come and kill me.

* * *

><p>Alita's P.O.V.<p>

Now, I know I should have helped them but, to be honest, I am a complete and utter weakling. Those genomorphs would have me pinned in seconds. At the moment I was walking with Desmond, after I left the sidekicks I went back to my lab to get more things, he seemed a bit happy about something...When he is happy that means only one thing NG-'Not good'.

"Prepare the cloning process. For the new project sidekick." He looked at me, "_Now._" I hurried away to the control panel as he walked to the room where Superboy was normally.

In the cloning room Superboy was staring at the sidekicks, Kid Flash was yelling at him to stop staring at him while Robin told him to stop.

All three of them were awake now, Aqualad was talking to him, Kid Flash yelling at him again then being told to stop again.

"Kid, please be quiet. I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions." Aqualad was very calm and collected while he said this.

Superboy responded to this and they began to convince him to help them, by telling him they could show him the sun and even introduce him to Superman.

I then stepped out of the shadows, "It... it may not be as easy as you think... to leave Cadmus..."

"You!" Kid Flash looked surprised and also a bit peeved, "Who are you? And why do you keep popping up everywhere?"

Aqualad told him to be quiet again, "I am sorry about him. But, you must understand why he is like this."

I looked down,_** He's so calm...perhaps I could use him later...no no first priority is to get them out...although I would like to take care of that mouthy red head.**_ Shaking away the previous thoughts I forced my my gaze onto the three in the pods, "Yes, I understand but if I had been caught helping you it would have achieved nothing. But now I can help you three to the best of my ability, so please just give me a chance."

"And you will never get that chance I'm afraid. Begin the cloning process now and I just might let you slide on this one Lorien." Desmond had walked in with Guardian.

I paled and went back to the control panel, "Yes, Mr. Desmond...right away." I looked back at Aqualad, "I'm sorry..." _**Shit Desmond just had to walk in right then...**_

The cloning process had begun and the three sidekicks were in agonizing pain. I grimaced and looked away from them ashamed at my cowardice. Suddenly Superboy came in and pushed Desmond and Guardian aside. Immediately I stopped the cloning process.

Kid Flash looked at him, "Are you here to help us or fry us?"

Superboy glared at him for a little, "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping you is my only option."

I giggled a little bit and began typing to release the three, "I can only open the pods. You will have to get the cuffs off on your own. Sorry."

Robin was already down, "Hey no problem." he turned to Superboy, "You free Aqualad, I'll get Kid Mouth."

Superboy glared at him, "Don't you tell me what to do either."

I grinned as they released their friends,before they were completely done I walked out and went to the elevator, "I should probably erase my files nows...So much for my job..."

In my lab I was busy loading all of the files on my computer to a flash drive that looked like a leaf. When I was done I erased the data and took out the hard drive pouring soda all over it and smashing it with a large book. I began to rub my temples as a headache began to form.

_**I'm such a coward... I should just let go and maybe I'll finally be able to give that bastard Desmond a piece of my mind.**_

"Haha no no. I can not lose control at a time like this. Ok, this is sub-level 10 so they must almost be out...they just might make it." Grabbing my backpack I jogged to the stairs and began to ascend when suddenly a flash of red and yellow zoomed by me.

Pausing for only a second I continued to climb, soon Aqualad, Robin, and Superboy were right behind me.

"Hey, it's you again." Robin was right next to me now, "Where'd you go?"

I held up the flash drive, "I was destroying some of my projects and saving all of the drafts for project Blockbuster. I am sorry for leaving you all again."

"It is alright, I am sure that the league will find those files to be very useful." Aqualad was still very calm..._**How does he do that?**_

Kid Flash made it to the first level when the security door closed on him.

We caught up to him Aqualad being a few steps ahead of us, "We are cut off from the street."

Kid Flash rubbed his head, "Thaaaanks my head didn't notice."

Both Aqualad and Superboy tried to pry open the door while Robin tried to hack it. "I can't hack this fast enough, "He turned to see several genomorphs coming down the hall, he then kicked open a door, "This Way!"

We followed and were met with another large group of genomorphs and Guardian, we were trapped.

The boys got ready to fight when the Genomorph gnomes made them all pass out, I was only awake because of the special earpiece I made to resist almost all telepathy. Even though I was awake I just stood there frozen, I was terrified...

Superboy had woken up and was staring at Double X, a few moments later Guardian was back to normal and the rest of the guys were waking up.

Superboy stood up, a determined look on his face, "I...Choose...Freedom..."

When we thought we could leave Desmond appeared holding a vial of project blockbuster, "I think not, with project Blockbuster I will have the power to restore order in cadmus." He drank the vial then turned into a large monster with sagging skin.

Scared out of my mind I began to back up after guardian was slapped away and Superboy attacked Desmond. Desmond jumped at him and they were blasted up to the ground floor.

Kid Flash looked up, "Well that's one way up." He looked at Aqualad, "Do you think Labcoat planned that?" He then grabbed on to Robin as they went to help Superboy.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad then looked at me his hand reaching towards me.

Hesitating for a moment I took his hand and he held me by the waist while I clung on to his torso. He jumped up and let me go, "Be careful." I whispered before hiding behind one of the pillars.

I watched as they fought Desmond, wincing every time any of the boys got hit hard. Soon Robin had a plan, they began destroying some pillars and eventually they electrified Desmond while several bombs went off.

The building began to cave in, I screamed and as the rubble began to fall down my body was engulfed in a soft orange light.

It was dark, I was on my stomach underneath a bunch of rocks my hands and arms still covering my head and my body was still glowing the same soft orange. "Well that was fun..." I could hear muffled voices outside, then I could hear someone shouting 'Miss!'. I began to shout as loud as I could. "Please help me!"

I heard a, "She's under there!" Then the rocks began move and I could see the moon and Superboy's face. He helped me out and led me to the rest of the team.

I began to dust off my clothes and checking my to see if anything was seriously damaged."Thank you. I was beginning to worry for a bit there."

Aqualad looked at me in surprise so did Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy, and even Batman and the Flash.

I gave them a confused look, "Is something wrong?"

"How are you...?"Aqualad looked me over several times.

I blushed, "Are you by chance, Alita Lorien?" I looked up at Batman _**Now how did he know?**_

My hold on the bag tightened, "Ah yes I am...Why?"

"Now it makes sense," the rest of the group waited for him to elaborate, "She is a meta-human. A super-genius with the ultimate shield."

"Ah...well to an extent, after tonight I don't think I could take even a small hit without getting hurt." They all looked confused, well except Batman, "Umm well I have a charm that was put on me when I was born by my father. This charm protects me whenever it senses that I am in danger."

Kid Flash looked a bit excited, "That's awesome! So you can withstand hits from us and maybe even Superman!"

I blushed a little, "Um well no I think I would die if he were to hit me..."

Robin looked confused again,"Wait why?"

"The charm has not been used frequently in the past seventeen years, the only times it has been used were during life threatening events such as tonight. The charm is unable to regenerate enough power to protect me constantly after such extraneous events. It will take at least a day for it to be fully charged again. "

Kid Flash stepped forward waving his hands, "Wait wait wait! You mean to tell us that right after you use your charm thingy it's completely out of juice and you have to wait for it to charge up?"

I nodded

Robin scratched his head, "Well that's a bit of a let down."

Batman narrowed his eyes, "Don't hold back information Ms. Lorien, tell them the rest..."

I cocked my head to the side pouting a bit, _**Damn I didn't want to tell them just yet...**_

Aqualad stepped forward, "There is more?"

I looked down again, "Ah well you see, I'm not completely vulnerable afterwards." I pulled out a few things from my bag, "Not long after I discovered this downfall, I began to create another defense system."

"And what would that be?" This was the first time Superboy had spoke since he helped me out, it made me just a little more self conscious.

"Uh umm well. I have done several personal projects involving the powers of super heroes and ," I held up a metal box about the size of both my hands, " Is nexus. It becomes my own personal self defense system."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with heroes and villains?"

Robin began to tease Kid Flash, "Oh so Kid mouth does have a brain." Kid Flash scoffed at him.

I smiled slightly, "Yes, well Nexus is able to copy the abilities of any hero or villain who's data I have input into it. Although, since Nexus is still in progress, it can only work for about 15 minutes after that I am completely defenseless."

"Well that makes sense. But no worries," He moved closer to me, "because I'll protect you from any harm beautiful."

I blushed, but slowly moved away from him, "Uhhhh..."

Aqualad put his hand on my shoulder as the Flash and Aquaman walked up to us joining Batman.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear."

Batman was cut off by Flash, "You should have called!"

Batman glared at him a little before continuing, "End results aside we are not happy. You hacked justice league systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

We all exchanged looks before Aqualad gave him our answer, "I am sorry, but we will."

Aquaman tried to stop his sidekick, "Aqualad, stand down."

Aqualad's hand went to his chest, his head down, "Apologies my king, but no."Aquaman looked surprised and intrigued at the same time, "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful. Important."

It was Flash's turn, "If this is about you're treatment at the hall. The three of yo-"

He was cut off by Kid Flash, "The FOUR of us and no it's not"

Robin opened up his arms, "Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us,or why teach us at all?"

Superboy looked angry again, "Why let them tell us what to do?" He looked up and stepped forward, "It's simple, get on board. Or get out of the way."

I slipped my bag on and tied up my long black hair, that had long since been abused with dirt and rubble, "If I may impose my own opinion." I flicked off my glasses, my dark eyes analyzing the heroes, "I think your young heroes are ready for the next level, but under your rules."

All of the heroes looked at me, Batman seemed interested, I would have said more, but I was too scared to continue.

Batman sighed, "Very well. We will talk about this more tomorrow. But for now, Miss Lorien you will come with me and the rest of you will go home."

I followed Batman, my eyes trained on the ground. _**Crud,I let myself slip a little bit.**_


End file.
